


number five (go with the flow, blend in)

by sibylvane



Series: the moscow rules [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylvane/pseuds/sibylvane
Summary: a drabble about the part dottie underwood would’ve played in the marvel cinematic universe, had she been in the movies.
Series: the moscow rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591852
Kudos: 7





	number five (go with the flow, blend in)

Back in **1946** , when the woman known to the public as Dottie Underwood robbed Howard Stark’s secret vault, she came across a small device; looking similar to a normal pencil, locked away in a safe, seemingly harmless (despite having the warnings “DANGEROUS - SUBJECT FAILED” written on the container). She did not know what it was, but a sudden, strange attachment to the thing led her to put it away in her pocket before continuing raiding the rest of the vault of the many dangerous inventions it held. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **1947** — A year later, after Dottie’s lucky escape from the SSR, the spy quickly managed to hijack a car and got as far as a mile away from the los angeles international airport, a ticket to west berlin in her purse, before someone slashed her tires and made the car flip and crash of the road. Unable to get out of the car wreck, all Underwood could do was to watch as she stared into the face of the Winter Soldier, a man she had helped training and seen every last shred of humanity getting ripped away from him. Acting out of sheer impulse, she reached into her handbag - but instead of her trusted pistol, she had accidentally grabbed the mysterious little device she’d stolen. Hopeful that the thing would do something to help her escape, she pressed the button just as the asset raised his gun - and the world exploded in blinding light. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Dottie Underwood disappeared from the face of earth that night, presumed to have left the united states never to return. The theft of the time bender went unnoticed as the SSR turned into SHIELD, too, soon to be forgotten even by Stark himself. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2011** — In the wake of the reveal that Captain America was found, alive, in the arctic circle, the world was in a frenzy - and maybe that’s why the sudden appearance of a wounded, dishevelled young woman in old fashioned clothes in the outskirts of Los Angeles didn’t make it to the news. A witness saw her getting taken in by a man in a passing car, who not so coincidentally was found murdered on the side of the road two days later, his car missing. That, at least, made it to the papers. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Disoriented and confused, Dottie arrives in Los Angeles, or what is supposed to be Los Angeles, at least, since it looks nothing like the few glimpses she’d gotten of the town just hours ago. But Dottie isn’t a Black Widow for nothing - she had been born and raised in the Red Room, the acts of espionage and tactics carved into her very bones. Before the next day had dawned, Dottie was struck by the realisation that the device she’d stolen hadn’t been some kind of weapon (at least not the kind of weapon she’d have preferred. This couldn’t possible be an elaborate prank by Leviathan, as a punishment for her failures. No, not even they could have faked this advanced technology, or built up whole cities looking like they were straight out of a Fred C. Brannon or Spencer Gordon Bennet picture with skyscrapers touching the clouds. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Despite her initial shock - and though she’d never admit it, fear - Dottie adapts quickly into the modern society, a lot thanks to the years of training on how to blend into a crowd, and her extensive research. Taking on the identical of a young woman named Tatiana Rennerová, the only daughter of two czech -american ambassadors, who’d recently been hospitalised for amnesia following a traumatic ‘accident’ just days before their adult daughter arrived home, having studied abroad since her early teens. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2012** — Dottie, who has now changed her fake identity (posing as a southern computer engineering graduate named Samantha Byers), manages to land a job in the intelligence community, and is soon transferred to SHIELD. She is determined to find an answer on how the hell she ended up sixty years in the future; but her simple goal is getting increasingly more complicated when she is recruited by Alexander Pierce himself and asked to join HYDRA - which she happily accepts; using the benefits it brings her to get herself closer to completing her ‘mission’. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Miraculously succeeding in keeping her cover intact as she works her way higher and higher in SHIELD’s ranks, Dottie works with several key figures in SHIELD other than pierce - she befriends Maria Hill, who reminds her of Peggy a little, and even talks to Natasha Romanova on one occasion- though she does her best to stay away from the girl after that; she knows a fellow Red Room graduate when she sees one.

The first time she is interrupted for real is when she is introduced to Steve Rogers, Captain America - and is once again reminded of the past she’s left behind as she recognises him from the photograph she had found in Peggy’s room at the Griffith. This only strengthens her drive to find out what caused her involuntary jump in time.

She sees her chance during the battle of New York, when not only the intelligence community but the whole world is distracted and in chaos following the chitauri invasion, and uses the computer skills she’ve managed to develop to hack into SHIELD’s data files, looking for clues regarding time travel - though her attempts turns out unsuccessful. She’s only seen briefly on screen however, giving some files to Maria Hill in the background of a shot before the launch of the helicarrier, disappearing into the control room just as the camera shifts. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2014** — history repeats itself two years later, when Dottie is, on Pierce’s orders, put in charge of monitoring newly awoken the Winter Soldier - ironically reuniting the duo. Face to face with the man who was sent to assassinate her in 1947, Dottie faces an uncharacteristic breakdown in the lab but quickly excuses it as her ‘lack of experience’. Despite the rough start, they soon get back to training and sparring together as if it was 1945 yet again - despite dozens of memory wipes in between.

She is discovered to be Dottie - something she’d felt coming for three whole years - when she is seen threatening agents in the communication room alongside Brock Rumlow and the STRIKE team following Fury’s alleged death and Steve Roger’s escape. She is outed to the whole organisation, and has a brief showdown with Sharon Carter, who confronts her about her past - stirring up some of Dottie’s more... unpleasant memories.

She gets back to monitoring the Winter Soldier and witnesses the battle on the highway from the headquarters.

She is later she is later seen in the lab during Bucky’s mindwipe. Once the triskelion is destroyed by the crashed helicarriers, she escapes to manhattan; where she has already prepared a small apartment and a new fake ID - a new role to play. Samantha Byers allegedly died in the triskelion, and is replaced by a nurse named Betty Proctor, born and raised in Brooklyn. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2015** — Dottie is mostly absent in Avengers: Age of Ultron. She is mentioned by Steve, Tony and Natasha, the first time when they are seen having a discussion about Dottie and her role in the D.C. catastrophe, where Tony jokingly refers to her as Natasha’s evil sister, something that is not appreciated by neither Natasha nor Steve.

She is also seen in the nightmare that Wanda gives Natasha, where Dottie is mocking and criticising her as she is training. She is also pictured as one of the targets that Natasha shoots in the Red Room. Off screen however, Dottie is keeping a low profile in Manhattan following D.C. - establishing a trustworthy background for her new identity. She somehow manages to land a new job in the SHIELD medical ward, her being a master of disguise and her amazing spy skills allowing her to pass unnoticed despite her involvement in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2016** — Dottie plays a major part behind the scenes in Captain America: Civil War, where she eventually teams up with Helmut Zemo, providing him with intel and inside information (she’s the one who helps him get into Bucky’s cell and leaves clues all through the movie to benefit zemo and further deepen the rift between the avengers).

Despite her using the Avengers’ conflict to cover up her own research regarding time travel (she still desperately wants to find out what happened), she also tries to undermine the Sokovia accords, which she sees as utter bullshit, but fails. She attends Peggy’s funeral, sporting a red wig and facial prosthetics, and is seen towards the back of the church crying - though it is highly uncertain if the tears are fake, like her appearance, or actually genuine. She is arrested at the end of the movie, after Tony reveals Zemo’s real plan, and is sent to the Bedford Hills facility. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2017** — Dottie does not appear in Thor: Ragnarok for obvious reasons, but is seen in Black Panther both in the form of a news report on a television, and on the front of a newspaper. Both instances address the news of her upcoming trial for her role in the avengers’ civil war. Another newspaper is seen with the headline “Samantha Byers, Betty Proctor or Dorothy Underwood: the first successful time traveler?” ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 **2018** — Dottie does not appear in Avengers: Infinity War until the mid credits scene, which opens in her prison cell in New York. Dottie is seen getting ready to get escorted away by two SHIELD agents (we get to know from their talk that it is to another, more secure facility before her trial), but just as one of the guards release her from her handcuffs to let her collect her belongings, a gasp is heard as not only one but both of the agents suddenly starts to disappear, leaving only dust where they stood mere seconds ago.

Dottie stares at the scene for a moment, shocked but slightly curious, before quickly opening the cell door with the keys the guards left behind.

As the door slams shut behind her, only her delighted and slightly maniac laugh is heard as the camera blacks out and cuts to Nick Fury and Maria Hill in Atlanta. ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
